


Moving Sights

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi, Spark Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide has a view on a beautiful sight indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Sights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Ironhide was pretty certain he hadn't even needed the high-grade to get here, but it felt good to be loose-limbed for a change, all his gears and cables eased out of their semi-permanent war stance.

He absolutely wasn't protesting the company, or the view.

Elita One was stretched out in sybaritic pleasure on the pads Ironhide had laid out when they stumbled back to his quarters. Chromia was kneeling up over her, straddling the slender waist of the rose-colored femme, digits exploring sensitive ports and caressing the seams in the armor, coaxing plates apart for access to more.

Ironhide leaned on his side, propped up on one elbow, enjoying the way Chromia lingered on the task of stoking Elita's fields to a frenetic pitch, luxuriating in the way both of them were overlapping his own fields, overpowering him with their need and want for each other.

He was fairly convinced the microt either one of them overloaded, he was going to follow suit, without either of them ever having laid a digit on him.

He found out when Elita unexpectedly pushed up, catching Chromia close, unlocking her spark chamber. Chromia never resisted, giving her access instantly, and all the pleasure Elita was feeling surged through both of them the moment their sparks found each other, connecting at the deepest level they could. The sight of them locked, chest to chest, Chromia's helm falling back in ecstasy and Elita One's slender but oh so strong arms holding her that way sent Ironhide's processor spinning. With his frame already keyed by the high grade, and the slam of their completion against his fields, he let go, and spiraled into a strong overcharge alongside them.

Of course, when he regained his complete awareness, both were smirking at him, and the ideoglyph of 'lightweight' floated unspoken between them at him.

He honestly didn't care, but he set about proving he still had more than enough to please them both.


End file.
